A KOTOR Love Story- Revan and Bastila
by HereticWriter
Summary: Takes place during Knights of the Old Republic and what Revan and Bastila get up to when they kiss on the Ebon Hawk. And later... LSM RevanxBastila


"How can I help?" Bastila asked Derek, who unbeknownst to himself, he was actually former Dark Lord, Darth Revan.

"When we last talked, you said you needed time to think about what we said…" Derek asked casually. "So…?"

"You have been patient with me haven't you? I suppose you deserve an answer. But you have to understand how difficult this is for me to say…"

Derek didn't really understand, he had not been raised from near-birth in the Jedi Order. He did, however, reply, "Yes…I think so…"

"With all my training, I should be able to control myself better than this. But you're not anything like I expected. You're not like any man I've ever met before…" She replied. "I find myself watching you when I don't mean to. I'm thinking about you when I don't want to." She blushed a little when she said this. "It isn't supposed to be like this!"

Derek felt confused and replied, "What are you trying to say, exactly?"

"Every time I try to call on all my teachings to calm myself, they fail me. You have **such** power, such **passion!** I don't know if it's due to the bond between us, but I'm drawn to you."

"Are you interested in **me** or my ability to use the Force?" Derek asked.

"The Force is a part of you, as is your power. But that's not what attracted me to you. It's more than that. Maybe it's the bond we share. It gives us a certain…intimacy." Bastila said. "If I could, I would return to Dantooine. I need to be away from this bond of ours, I need to weaken it, I need to be **anywhere** but near you! But Malak must be stopped; my own feelings are nothing when compared to that. Yet I **know** this could affect the sake of our mission if it is not resolved- I can't let that happen!"

He started to become more passionate, saying, "Just **give in **to your feelings, Bastila. I know you want to…"

Bastila started to become nervous. "I think…I think we should have some privacy for this. Come with me…"

Derek started to feel excited but tried to quench the feeling. It felt good but **that** wasn't why they needed privacy. They just needed to talk. He followed Bastila Shan into one of the crew quarters.

"You're stronger than I am, and there's no point in telling me otherwise. You will be a great Jedi, I think… I hope." Bastila said. "In some ways you make me feel weak, like I am caught up in the wake of our destiny. But at the same time, you make me feel stronger, more **alive. **I realize now these feelings are part of the bond we share. The Jedi Council surely realised this; they knew my loyalty to the doctrines of our Order would be tested on this mission. By facing and overcoming my feelings for you I have learnt a valuable lesson about control and the dangers of emotion. This is an important step in understanding the Force." I could hear the hum of the ship, the Ebon Hawk. "I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted to hear. But I felt it was important you know our…infatuation… was nothing more than a result of our powerful bond."

I felt like my spirit was crushed. I replied, "You're just rationalizing, Bastila. You're just scared to face the truth!"

She began to get slightly angry now. "You're the one who can't face the truth! Malak has to be stopped. How can I do that if I let myself be **blinded **by my feeling for you?"

"I **WILL **stop Malak, Bastila. But I want it with **you **at my side."

Her anger stopped short. "You…you mean it, don't you? But how can I be sure you aren't making a mistake. I… I have to resist. I have to be strong for the **both** of us."

"You don't **always** have to be strong, Bastila. Give in just this **once!**" Derek pleaded.

"But I don't… I mean, I can't… Malak will…"

"I love you Bastila. And I **know** you love me."

"Okay, you're made your point. Now shut up and kissed me, you fool!" Bastila said as she gestured for him to come to her.

Derek was shocked. She had never given in to her emotions before. He was… **excited!**

He walked over to her and she pulled him close to her and kissing him passionately, with her tongue roaming his mouth. She broke off abruptly. At first he thought he had done something wrong but she just went to close the crew quarter's door. As she walked back to him she had a big smile on her face.

Bastila could feel Derek's pleasure, which intensified as they kissed again. She had brief thoughts about how he was Revan but banished thoughts like that from her mind. She wanted him. She didn't want guilt. Guilt later…

Her hand brushed up against his member accidently and her moaned in pleasure. She could feel it and him through the Force. She decided to go to the next level.

Derek looked at Bastila with so much affection and pleasure. He had never experienced this anytime in his life. As they were kissing, her hands crept down and she pulled his pants down abruptly. She then proceeded to give him a blowjob. He moaned loudly with pleasure. After several minutes she stopped and pushed him down, insistently, onto the bed. She then began to take off her robes in front of him.

As she stripped off in front of Revan, she noticed that his eyes were wide. She had his undivided attention. And she decided to treat him…

He saw Bastila slip on top of him and heard her moan loudly.

"OHHHHH! DEREK!"

He began to thrust in and out of her, her moans getting louder and louder, both of them getting turned on by it.

"BASTILA…"

They then both came then lay there panting. After several minutes Bastila started talking. "We shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. The Jedi aren't allowed to fall in love."

Derek groaned, "Not this again… it didn't feel wrong to me and I **KNOW** it didn't feel wrong to you!"

"It was… it was a moment of weakness. When I kissed you… we shouldn't have… no, I'm sorry. I know we both wanted it, but we shouldn't have given in to our desires. We're Jedi. We can't act like this. Not now, not while we still have to deal with Malak! I'm… I'm sorry. I don't blame you, but… it was a mistake." It was hard to concentrate on what she was saying when she was completely naked in front of him. "I have to get out of here before somebody sees us together!"

Derek now realised that she had already put on her robes. She unlocked the door and was about to leave when he said, "Don't go…" She went anyway. Derek quickly put on his robes, after all, the door was open, and then walked after Bastila, thinking about what she had said and what he would say.


End file.
